New Student
by Peggi J. Crawford
Summary: A new girl arrives at Miyu's school, and there's something strange about her. Could she be a Shinma? Rated for future purposes such as death, cursing, and stuff likes dat. Hope it's good...I've only seen 4 eppies of this anime...
1. She Arrives

**CHAPTER ONE- SHE ARRIVES  
**  
Miyu sat at her seat in homeroom and yawned. It was another Monday, nothing out of the ordinary. At least, that is, until their teacher walked into the room.  
  
"This morning we have a new student. She recently transferred here from the United States."  
  
The entire class began to whisper immediately as a young girl stepped into the room. She had long light brown hair, green eyes, and looked fairly shy. Everyone seemed interested in her, considering that she was from another country, and as soon as she was assigned the empty seat next to Miyu, and was instantly bombarded with random questions. Everyone was asking her things. . .except for Miyu, that is.  
  
'What is this? There's something. . .mysterious about her. . .I can sense something. Oh no. . .could she be a-'  
  
"Now, now, everyone please leave poor Kekui alone and let me take role."  
  
As he began to call off the names of the students, Miyu glanced over at Kekui, who glanced over at her, and as their eyes met, full body shivers ran up and down Miyu. Miyu, not wanting to seem rude, forced on a small smile, but all Kekui did was return her attention to the front of the room.  
  
That day, class went by very quickly for Miyu. Every time she heard Kekui talk, every time she looked at her, Miyu would get those full body shivers. Something wasn't right with this girl. There was something very strange about her. After school had ended, Miyu followed Kekui for a short distance, but when her following led her into a crowd of people on the sidewalks, Miyu lost sight of the girl.  
  
'I have to find out who she is. Why am I getting these shivers every time I so much as look at her?'  
  
that night, Miyu went patrolling for any signs of Shinma or any other lurkers. It was nearly midnight, and still no sign of evil, so Miyu was about to return home when suddenly, she heard a scream. She quickly made her way to an almost completely abandoned park, and sitting on a swing, leaning against the chain, was a woman. Miyu approached her, and realized that the woman's throat had been slashed. She heard someone talking, and turned to see Kekui over by the slide. She was talking to someone on a cell phone, and when she turned around, Miyu was only a foot away from her, glaring.  
  
"Oh, Miyu, you startled me. I just called the police. There's a woman, dead, over on that swing. You'd better stay over here with me until the police come."  
  
'Nope, not buying it at all' Miyu thought to herself.  
  
Suddenly, there was a gust of wind, and a thud. Miyu turned to see that the woman had fallen off of the swing, and was about to say something to Kekui, when she noticed. . .Kekui was gone!  
  
About an hour later, Miyu was still debating over whether or not Kekui was evil or not.  
  
"So, what do you think?" Miyu asked  
  
"Well, it sounds to me, like you're worrying over nothing. You said that she called the police, correct? It doesn't sound like Shinma behavior to me."  
  
"But Larva, what if she was just trying to confuse me. To make me think she's a good Samaritan when she's really an evil Shinma that's out to kill people? I bet you anything that she's the one who killed that woman. And besides, how do you explain the strange body shivers?"  
  
"I still don't think she's a Shinma. But we should keep a close eye on her anyway. Shiina? What do you think?"  
  
"No visions, and I don't think she's a Shinma either. But Larva's right, you should watch her, Miyu."  
  
And so it was agreed. This new girl wasn't a Shinma, but she should have an eye kept on her.  
  
**END CHAPTER ONE ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF 'NEW STUDENT':**

"So are you on our side?" there was only silence, so Larva assumed that her answer was the opposite "You're against us, then?" still, there was no answer.  
  
Suddenly, Miyu screamed and as Larva and Kekui turned to face her, they realized that the girl's entire body was on fire. Kekui's expression changed, as a small smirk played on her lips.  
  
"Anyone got marshmallows?" Kekui asked Larva as he tried to run to assist the young Vampire Princess.

**END PREVIEW. SEE YA SOON!**  
  
Peggi-Yayfulness! My first chapter is complete! Okies well usually I don't do my own disclaimers, but the disclaimer ran away, so I have to say it all on my own. . .I don't own Vampire Princess Miyu.  
  
Kekui-Yay! Good job sis! And thanks for using my name!  
  
Peggi-Yup! Well, for those of you who don't know, Kekui is Egyptian for the word 'dark' and I just couldn't resist using it. Anywayz, so what do you think?  
  
Eevee-Wanna know what I think? I think you should start on the fanfic where you make Shiryu see again (glare)  
  
Peggi-Oh don't worry. I'm gonna start typing up the first few chapters of all the fanfics I've thought up, and once they're done, there's no way that I'll have writer's block for all of them so that means more updates!. . .at least until I get lazy and don't even bother writing on them and-  
  
Larva-Could you please end these authoress notes?  
  
Peggi-Whatever you say Larva (dreamy eyes)  
  
Larva-(sweatdrop) Fangirls. . .they frighten me. . .  
  
Peggi-Well, please review me, okies? I'll try to have chappie 2 up soon okies?


	2. Who's Side are you on, Anyway?

**CHAPTER TWO- WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON, ANYWAY?**  
  
For the next few days, there were several murders in various places, every victim was a woman, and every time they were killed, their throats had been sliced open. Miyu couldn't seem to get to the site of death immediately, but she would always see a girl walking away, and she was almost positive that the girl was Kekui. She would tell Larva about it, but he seemed to dismiss it each time. Occasionally, Miyu would wonder if Larva knew something that he was hiding, but she didn't press for answers. Miyu, for the first time, was becoming quite distressed. She hadn't caught the Shinma or otherwise 'evil' human committing these murders, and she was determined to find out who the killer or Shinma was.  
  
"Did you hear, Miyu? There was another murder last night. It was on the 11:00 train" Miyu's friend Chisato informed her.  
  
"Oh?" Miyu replied. She knew about the murder, but she didn't really want to say anything.  
  
"My father said that all of the newest victims are women and that their throats were all slit with some strange blade. He said that it almost looked like someone sliced their throats with a claw or sharp finger-nail of some sort." Yukari informed the other three girls.  
  
"How terrible!" Hisae said  
  
"Yes, very terrible. I can't imagine who would do such a thing" Miyu said, thinking 'a Shinma would do that'  
  
The girls were walking home after a long day of shopping, and Hisae, Chisato, and Yukari were saying goodbye to Miyu, who always walked in the opposite direction as them when they reached that particular spot. After they all said goodbye and told Miyu to be careful on her way home, and they all walked away from her.  
  
'Now time to catch Kekui before she kills someone else.' Miyu thought to herself.  
  
Miyu walked through the town, hoping that she would see Kekui without being seen, herself. She was just about to give up in frustration when she heard two people. She knew one of them as Larva, but the other. . .the other was frighteningly familiar. Not knowing what to do, Miyu ran the other way. Didn't Larva know that she was evil? Couldn't he, her beloved companion and servant tell that he was talking to a Shinma?  
  
About an hour later, Larva and Shiina were sitting on the roof of an abandoned building, waiting for Miyu to return. She had heard something, and went off to investigate it, telling them to meet her back there. Larva was becoming a bit concerned, when Miyu appeared.  
  
"Sorry it took me so long. I had business to attend to."  
  
"It's fine Miyu." Larva said  
  
"We were worried Miyu!" Shiina, the cute beast, told her.  
  
"So, Miyu, what were you saying earlier, before you ran off? Something about Kekui being a Shinma? And that you have proof. What is your proof?"  
  
"I saw her. I saw her with my own two eyes, murdering a woman. She slit her throat with her own claws. She is a danger."  
  
"Oh am I?" Kekui asked, appearing from around the side of the building.  
  
"Miyu! Get rid of her!" Shiina yelled "That must have been the Shinma energy I could sense a little while before you came!"  
  
Miyu created a small flame in her hand and threw it gracefully at Kekui, who easily dodged it, moving to the side.  
  
"You will be regretting that later on." Kekui warned, taunting her.  
  
"Return to the darkn-" Miyu started, before falling to the ground  
  
"Shinma! What have you done to her?!" Larva yelled, surprised that Miyu had fallen without even being touched.  
  
"You are her guardian?" Kekui asked, casually  
  
"Answer my question, Shinma."  
  
"Shinma? Is that what you think I am? I am no Shinma, and don't worry, I haven't killed her. Yet. I've simply caused her to fall unconscious. Until I can use her weapon against her, and I don't suggest you do that, Larva."  
  
'How was she able to know that I was about to attack her? I have to keep Miyu safe, but I must be careful with her.' Larva thought before asking, "So are you on our side?" there was only silence, so Larva assumed that her answer was the opposite "You're against us, then?" still, there was no answer.  
  
Suddenly, Miyu screamed and as Larva and Kekui turned to face her, they realized that the girl's entire body was on fire. Kekui's expression changed, as a small smirk played on her lips.  
  
"Anyone got marshmallows?" Kekui asked Larva as he tried to run to assist the young Vampire Princess.  
  
As Larva began to approach Miyu, Kekui pulled him back, saying "I wouldn't do that, if I were you. Although _I_ am no Shinma, that creature disguising itself as Miyu, _is _a Shinma."  
  
Larva was about to object and argue while continuing his rescue of Miyu, when Miyu, the real Miyu, appeared, flame in hand "RETURN TO THE DARKNESS, SHINMA!" Miyu screamed, her flame helping the others devour the Miyu-look- alike. All Larva and Shiina could do was look back and forth between Miyu and Kekui.  
  
"Miyu. . ." Larva questioned, his voice almost having tears in it  
  
"It's okay Larva, I understand. That Shinma disguised itself as me not only in appearance, but in aura too. There was absolutely no way you could have known. I heard you speaking with her earlier, and I didn't think that it would be such a good idea to interfere at that particular time. And Kekui?" Miyu asked, looking towards the girl, "If you aren't a Shinma, what are you?"  
  
**END CHAPTER TWO**

**ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF 'NEW STUDENT':** Seeing that the situation was bleak, Miyu decided it was best that she let Kekui handle things. But when she heard Chisato scream, she knew that she had to take matters into her own hands, even if it meant her own death. Larva had warned her that having friends other than he and Shiina would cause problems for her, and he was right. But she couldn't let Kekui do this alone; she had no concern for Chisato.  
  
Upon hearing the next scream, Miyu was torn. Now two of her friends needed help. And she could only help one of them.

**END PREVIEW. SEE YA SOON!  
**  
Peggi-Well, how was that? After Eevee reviewed one of my other fics, I bugged Devon into helping me write yet another chapter so THANKIES DEVY- KITTY-ISHY-KOI!!! (huggles him again)  
  
Devon-Must you call me that in public? It's embarrassing! (blushes)  
  
Peggi-But then how will I get you to blush? (moves from huggling Devon to huggling Larva)  
  
Larva-You can go back to huggling him again.  
  
Peggi-(big smile) So how did everyone like that chapter? Huh? Huh? WELL?!  
  
Larva-. . .perhaps if you gave them a chance to talk.  
  
Devon-I really should get more credit than a thank you and being huggled to death. You should give me your Cowboy Bebop DVDS  
  
Peggi-(huggles DVDs and sticks out her tongue) MINE!!!!. . .and you can't have the Fefe Dobson CD either. . .(glares) (huggles Eevee who is randomly there)  
  
Eevee-yes, yes you're welcome for letting you burn the cd now can you please let me go  
  
Peggi-Okies! (lets go and goes back to Larva)  
  
Larva-WILL SOMEONE END THESE AUTHORESS' NOTES ALREADY?!  
  
Peggi-(wide eyes)  
  
Larva-What?  
  
Peggi-I've. . .never heard you yell. . .IT'S SO SCARY!!!!!  
  
Larva-Argh! (ends authoress' notes)


	3. Difficult Choices

**CHAPTER THREE- DIFFICULT CHOICES**

Kekui sat down first, and Shiina, Miyu, and Larva sat in a circle around her. Well, actually, Larva leaned against one of the park's street lights.

"You want to know what I am?" Kekui asked.

"more than anything right now." Miyu replied.

"I am no more than a human. A human who has been cursed for eternity. I am not much different than you, Miyu. You do not age, I do not either. You have the power to either take life or save it, and I do as well."

"So. . .you fight for the side of good?" Larva asked, just to clarify things.

"I do now. Before, though, I did not. I was born in Egypt, I'm not sure how many years ago, and killed one of the rulers of a small town. I was to face the ultimate punishment of that time, due to the. . .extent of the damage done to the man I killed, and before I was to be stoned, I was cursed. The curse was that in the afterlife, I was to be reincarnated and suffer purgatory. Until I made up for the murder by saving lives, I was to be trapped in this body. I can never be killed, however, I can be injured, and scarred."

Miyu nodded, knowing exactly how Kekui felt; she was going through nearly the same thing, as far as being trapped in the same body for eternity to save lives. Miyu had another question.

"How are you able to differentiate between demons and humans? Was that part of your curse?"

"I've always been very. . .attuned to the supernatural. Even before I was turned into a guardian of humans."

"Do you go alone on your ventures?" Larva asked

"Yes. Friends will only slow you down."

Miyu didn't look at here vampire protector, Larva, but knew that he was staring at her with a 'you see, I told you' expression on his face; she wouldn't have seen it anyway, as he had the mask on.

"I am tired now, Miyu. I will see you tomorrow in school." Kekui bid, standing and walking off.

"Kekui. . ." Larva called after her, but she didn't turn around.

"What did you need to say to her? Perhaps I can give her the message tomorrow." Miyu offered.

"No, it was nothing. I just. . .had a few more questions I would have liked to ask her. It wasn't important though. She's right, however, Miyu. Friends really do-"

"I know, we've been over this several times. I know what you're going to say."

"And yet, I feel you should hear it again. Friends will slow you down and weaken you."

Miyu sighed. "I'm going to sleep now. I will see you tomorrow evening, Larva."

Larva followed the brunette with his eyes, but said nothing.

"How come you're acting funny?" Shiina asked Larva.

"I haven't an idea what you're talking about." He replied, beginning to walk off. "Come then, Shiina."

She bounded after him.

The next day, Miyu didn't see Kekui in school, and she was growing a bit worried about her. She was still unclear of a lot of things, even her trust for Kekui was questionable. After school, Miyu went straight to Larva to see if he'd seen Kekui. As she approached the shed she knew Larva was in, she heard voices. She peered through the window, and saw Larva sitting on the floor with Kekui, and they were talking. This was interesting enough for Miyu to see, but the fact that Kekui was leaning against Larva, who was not wearing his mask, caused the girl to temporarily loose any thoughts that were in her mind at that time.

"And you are in love with Miyu, yes?"

"No, we are simply companions."

"But you gave up _everything_ you had. Everything you were, everything you could have been. And yet you don't love her?"

"You haven't changed a bit, Kekui. Your ideas of love and happiness. You live your life in a fairy-tale world."

"It's better than _this_ world, isn't it? Ever since you left, things have been so confusing. Do you realize that now you can never turn back? You've chosen the side of light, and now you're like me. you don't fit in, in either world. You can't be a human, because you are not human at all, you're a Shinma, and you don't fit in, in the demon worlds because you have turned against your kind."

"Yes. I know. But I just cannot turn on Miyu. She is my friend, and she is all I need now. I do not care about the power, and as for what I used to be, that is why I wear the mask."

"Yes, I was going to ask about that. But I don't understand why you must wear it. . .your face is so beautiful. You could be quite the playboy in these modern days."

"I. . .that is besides the point!!!"

Kekui giggled and Miyu squinted through the glass. She was now standing on the boxes outside the window to see what was going on. She wasn't sure how they'd known each other, but she realized now that they had somewhat of a history. . .what _kind_ of history, was what Miyu wanted to know about.

"Why, dearest Larva, are you blushing?" Kekui poked his cheek and he turned away.

"Would you cut that out?!" he smacked her hand away.

"My, my. Aren't we defensive today?" she joked around.

Miyu growled slightly and tried to hear what was going on. She wiped at the dusty window with a sleeve so she could see better. Larva and Kekui were sitting in contentment on the floor; Kekui was in Larva's lap, which slightly angered Miyu.

'Why can _he_ have friends when I am not supposed to? and why are they-'

her eyes widened slightly at that for two reasons. Reason number one: Kekui's face was inching closer to Larva's and Miyu had the sudden thought that she might actually try to _kiss_ him, and Reason number two: the boxes that she was standing on gave way, and she tumbled to the ground.

Larva and Kekui were outside in a matter of seconds, and Miyu stood up, covered in cobwebs and dust. Quite an embarrassing situation, had she been human, but she was more concerned with what had gone on inside the shed.

"What aren't you telling me?!" Miyu raised her voice.

"What do you-" Kekui began, but was quickly interrupted.

"I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to Larva. Now tell me what you know that I don't. How do you know Kekui? And what were the two of you discussing in there? I want answers!"

"Miyu, give me a moment to speak." Larva asked of her. There was silence, so he explained. "Kekui and I met once when we were younger. It had to have been at least a century ago. This was before she was trapped as an immortal. I was out to kill, and she was a con-artist of sorts. We worked together for quite some time, she and I."

"This was before we knew you." Shiina pointed out.

"Yes. It was. It was a long time before you knew me."

Suddenly, there was a loud explosion-type sound, and their heads all turned to the rising smoke. Kekui's eyes narrowed.

"A Shinma."

They all took off in the direction of the smoke, and when they arrived at the scene, there was a large crowd around the small office building that had exploded. Suddenly, almost as if it was a streak of black lightning, something darted past them. Miyu was about to follow it, but Kekui stuck her hand in front of her to keep her from doing so.

"This isn't a normal Shinma. You'll do better checking to make sure the humans are all alright."

"But it is my duty as the-"

"Miyu, you can't just pull out your pretty little flame and send this one back to the shadows, this isn't a normal Shinma!"

"Fine, do as you will. But the lives of these humans will now rest in _your_ hands." Miyu informed her.

"That's fine. I know what I'm doing."

Suddenly, there was another explosion from a neighboring house. Miyu recognized it immediately. It was Chisato's house. They all ran towards the house, and the little black flash appeared in the doorway, doubling back upon seeing them standing there.

"there is a human in there, I can almost smell her." Kekui informed them "I'm pretty sure she's fairly young."

"Chisato. . ." was all Miyu said.

"She's bleeding." Kekui said, turning to Miyu. "and she will most likely die. I have to go in there to kill the Shinma. Wait out here. I'm sure I can chase it out and then we will be able to save your friend."

Kekui ran inside, just as the house began to fall. Seeing that the situation was bleak, Miyu decided it was best that she let Kekui handle things. But when she heard Chisato scream, she knew that she had to take matters into her own hands, even if it meant her own death. Larva had warned her that having friends other than he and Shiina would cause problems for her, and he was right. But she couldn't let Kekui do this alone; she had no concern for Chisato.  
  
Upon hearing the next scream, Miyu was torn. Now two of her friends needed help. And she could only help one of them.

**END CHAPTER THREE**

**ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF 'NEW STUDENT':**

"If Larva dies, it will be _your_ fault! You shouldn't have come here!"

"How was I supposed to know that he was here?! And it's his own fault! He should have told you about his split-soul, it's not like _I_ caused all of this!"

The dark form loomed over them, bits of static electricity forming across it's back.

"It's going to try and finish off the rest of the good in his soul. Miyu, you have to choose now. Which path will you take? His life, or your own?"

**END PREVIEW. SEE YA SOON!**

Peggi-Wow. . .I _actually_ updated! I'm so proud of me! I am _so_ sorry it took me so long to update. I have had writer's block for this (and most of my other stories here at ) but at least this chapter was pretty long to make up for it, right? Well, please review. Reviews encourage me to update sooner.


End file.
